


Dirty Job

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat Litter, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is excited about his new job working for Dr. Deaton. Stiles ... not so much. Written for the Froday Flash Challenge 15.16. The 7th line on page 29 of the book "Tales of Beedle the Bard" by JK Rowling is: " 'Disgusting object!' he cried."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Job

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Jeff Davis and MTV.

Stiles flipped through the outdated magazines in the Veterinary Clinic’s lobby. He had only been waiting for Scott to finish his work for 5 minutes. But, those few minutes felt like hours. Huffing, he put Teen People down and opened the door to the cat room. He quickly spotted Scott, still scooping out litter trays.

“Dude, I get that you want to be a vet. But, this is just nasty. It smells so bad!”

Scott glanced up and smiled at his best friend. “I’m just really lucky Deaton was willing to hire me on a work permit. He could have found an actual vet tech that could help out more.”

Stiles scrubbed his face vigorously with both hands. He loved Scott dearly; but the perpetual optimism in the face of cat pee, was just obnoxious. “You said you’d be done by 7. Come on! Halo is waiting for us.”

“Sure. I just have to dump this and lock up.” Scott closed the last cage and tied the garbage bag up. He struggled to lift the heavy bag. He made a mental note to do only do half of the litter boxes per bag next time. Huffing through his nose, Scott shuffled towards the door Stiles was still holding open. He felt something shift slightly in the bag and felt the plastic stretch awkwardly. His eyes widened in horror as the bottom of the bag broke, spilling the contents all over the floor and Stiles’ pants.

Stiles yelled. He tried to step out of the mess and only managed to step into another pile. “Dude!” He pulled his shirt up and over his nose and stumbled back to the lobby, leaving a trail of gray, damp litter behind him. He glanced behind him, only to see Scott still standing in the midst of the mess, face slowly crumpling.

“No no no! Deaton’s going to be so upset!”

Not willing to go back to the scene of the disaster, Stiles couldn’t leave his best friend to collapse into himself and leave him to handle it on his own. He grabbed the broom and dustpan sitting near the front desk and passed it to Scott. “It’s cool. We’ll just sweep up, put it into new garbage bags, and be outta here in no time.”

Scott nodded and immediately started sweeping the litter into one large pile. Looking up at Stiles, he realized that his friend had dropped his shirt from his nose and was holding open a new trash bag. Together, they cleaned up the mess and hauled it out to the dumpster in the back.

Slamming the lid shut, Stiles grimaced at the smell coming from his pants, shoes, and hands. “Ugh. We are so showering before we touch the Xbox.”

 


End file.
